


Blew It

by flickawhip



Category: Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff for  a friend. </p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blew It

"I didn't want to fall in love, not at all. But at some point, you smiled, and... holy shit... I blew it."

Katie speaks softly and John smiles, kissing her gently. 

"Well, same to you."

He murmurs, kissing her again, feeling her smile into the kiss and smiling even as the kiss deepened a little. They stay there, tangled into one another, lips brushing over each other, until he needs air, stepping back just enough to breathe before speaking softly. 

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Katie is smiling as she responds, unable to hide her smile or her love.


End file.
